A conventional alarm circuit such as connected between a security company and a client may be cut once intruded by a thief or robber, thereby losing its alarming effect or chance for asking help.
It is therefore expected to disclose a detecting and alarming system capable of producing alarm signal once the alarming circuit has been broken or shortcircuited for security purpose.